Alternative Duel Tower Scene
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: What I think should have happened between Yami and Anzu ontop of Kaiba's Duel Tower right before Yami's duel with Yami Marik. Revolution, one-shot


You know that scene where 'Steved' Tea goes to meet Yami Marik atop the Duel Tower and Yami chases after her, after waiting like, what? Two episodes to realize she's gone? What the frig was up with that? Anyway, I thought that the writers could have done so much with that little two second scene between them. So, here is my alternative scene. I own nothing because if I did, there would have been more Revolutionshipping in that episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Alternative Duel Tower Scene<strong>

Watching Ishizu leave, Yami stood. He glanced down at Anzu as she sat further up. He held down his hand and she glanced at it. Smiling, she took his hand and stood.

"Thanks, Yuugi. I'm still a little freaked out about all this. I mean, I _never_ sleepwalk. Especially during the day…and for over a mile!" She laughed a little shakily.

Yami's eyes narrowed.

_**'Maybe I should tell Anzu that Marik took over her mind so that he could confront his evil side.' **_Yuugi whispered. He then considered how Anzu would take that. That she was still under Marik's mind control. _**'On second thought, maybe not.'**_

Yami shook his head. _'No, aibou. Anzu has a right to know what happened. Even if she will not like it.'_

Anzu opened her mouth to speak, but Yami cut her off. "Anzu, do you remember when Marik took over your mind?"

Her brows pursed together, confused at the direction Yami was going with their conversation. "Yeah. He made me set up that duel between you and Jounouchi. And then he made me sit in that chair. What about it?"

Yami glanced away. He was unsure of how exactly to tell her. He cared greatly for Anzu. And he knew she would not like hearing that his enemy's "good" side was harboring in her mind. Or, more clearly: His enemy's "good" side was locked away in the mind of his love interest, able to take over at anytime. Yami resisted the urge to snort. Was anything in his life normal? Or rather…Yuugi's life?

He looked back at her. Her sapphire eyes were widened curiously. He could sense that she was still fearful because of her "sleepwalking." As much as Yuugi did not want to tell her the truth, Yami knew he had to. Anzu deserved to know.

"Yami?" She asked, her sweet voice pulling him out of his reverie.

"Anzu…Marik still has control over you. He wanted to face his darker side through you. And…you were almost killed." He could not meet her eyes.

Anzu's hand went to her mouth. She felt tainted. A psychopath that had placed her in a death trap before still had control over her. Tears welled in her eyes. Now she knew why she had been blacking out lately. Why she had woken up in strange rooms. Marik still held her in his grasp.

A shaking sob ripped through her. Her shoulders rolled in and she held herself. She had never felt so scared in her life.

Yami turned back to her as she started crying. His throat tightened. "Anzu…" he murmured.

He moved closer to the girl. He pulled her towards him and held her. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and buried her face in his neck. He held her loosely, slightly unsure of what to do. He had never comforted someone before. Yuugi was the one who usually handled the emotional aspects of their friendships. However, Yami had seen Yuugi hug Anzu before. He knew it would comfort her.

Anzu began sniffling. "Thank you, Yami. I'm sorry I'm being such a baby about this."

Yami's hold tightened. His hand moved up to tangle in her hair, holding her head closer to him. "You're not being a baby, Anzu. And I promise you that I will defeat Marik and free you." And everyone else, he mentally added.

Anzu pulled back to face the former Pharaoh. A faint blush painted her cheeks as she gazed intently into his swirling eyes.

He moved his hands to her face, his thumbs soothingly wiping away the remainders of her tears. "I will set you free," he murmured again. His voice strong and determined.

She glanced away with her eyes. "I'm such a bother to you." She muttered darkly.

"You're never a bother, Anzu-chan." He whispered, his voice husky.

Anzu's blush grew as she looked back at him. "Yami…"

They moved closer together. Their lips barely brushing as Yami murmured, "I won't let him hurt you again."

Anzu pressed her lips against his. Their kiss was chaste and slow, each wanting to drag it out as long as possible. Yami's hold tightened on the girl as they slowly pulled away, their eyes half lidded.

"I love you, Yami." The dancer whispered as her chest heaved, working to resupply her lost oxygen.

The Pharaoh's crimson eyes flashed with unreadable emotions. "I know." He answered simply.

The distant sounds of a holographic Duel Monster attacking reached their ears from the ground far below. Anzu gasped lightly as she remembered what they had been doing prior to her "sleepwalking."

"Hey, wait! Did Jounouchi ever finish his duel against Kaiba or what?" Anzu asked.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "No. I left while the duel was still in progress. If we hurry, we should get there before it ends."

Anzu nodded. "Let's go. Jou needs our support."

She turned on her heel, racing for the elevator. Yami followed behind her slowly. Though he would never admit it, he was hurt that she had taken off so quickly. She paused outside the elevator doors. He stopped, fearing something was wrong.

Anzu turned and smiled, reaching her hand out for him. "Come on, Yami!"

Yami stepped closer to her, his eyes locked on hers. He stopped before her, his gaze sliding down to her hand. He stared at it a moment before taking it, intertwining their fingers together.

Her hand tightened in his slightly and he looked back up at her. She chewed her lip nervously.

"Anzu?"

She kept her gaze on their hands. "I know that you will win against Marik, but…I'm happy that I was able to tell you my feelings before his 'good' side could send me to the Shadow Realm or something. Fearing that you would never know would be worse than being trapped in any Realm."

She looked back up into his eyes. They were spinning pools of blood.

"I understand what you mean, Anzu. I was trapped in the puzzle for over three thousand years alone…it was dreadful. Until that fateful day that Yuugi awoke my wandering spirit. It was the first time I was able to experience friendship." His thumbs traced over her knuckles lightly. "And then I met you." Anzu smiled lightly when his free hand cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her porcelain like skin. "I never again wish to go back to the darkness. To leave behind these emotions and feelings. They are all so new to me. I am not ready to let them go just yet.

"Or you and the others. You are the most important thing to me now."

Tears welled in her sapphire eyes. "Yami…"

Yami brushed his lips over hers once more. "I have never felt this way about anyone before, Anzu-chan." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She smiled. "We'll just figure it out together as we go along."

Another explosion sounded below them, causing the tower to vibrate. They shakingly pulled apart as their bodies vibrated from the explosion. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Jounouchi is in trouble. We must hurry."

Anzu nodded. "He needs us."

They entered the elevator, knowing that the next time they returned to that very spot, their lives would forever be changed. Either for good or for bad.

But now, neither had any regrets.

* * *

><p>~MutantEnemy6789<p> 


End file.
